Puzzle Pieces
by Akimoto Ayumu
Summary: A collection of Gajeel and Levy oneshots. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Imagine your OTP getting drunk with a bunch of their friends. Person A tries to make out with **_**everyone**_** while Person B gets insanely jealous**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it'd be cool if I did but I don't.

O.o.O

She was such a lightweight. _Everyone_ in Fairy Tail knew that, though that didn't stop Cana from dragging her into a drinking contest. For someone so smart she was incredibly stupid sometimes.

Yanking Levy off of _yet another_ persons' lap, Gajeel set to the difficult task of getting her home.

One would think it would be an easy job being as she weighed less than nothing, but with all the squirming and struggling and the _biting_- damn woman was like a shark- she had managed to evade him the entire night.

As well as throwing herself and every guild member, male and female alike- _tongue first_.

To say Gajeel was pissed would be a giant understatement, and the drunken comments from all those morons didn't improve his mood in the least.

"Hey Gajeel, looks like you're having a difficult time holding onto your girl!"

Ignoring them, he caught Levy around the waist before she could climb onto the bar and fall off or do something embarrassing, like try to recreate the dance off that had abruptly ended when Erza knocked Natsu off the bar and declared herself the victor.

"Looks like a botched love attempt to me!"

He felt his left eye begin to twitch.

"Hey Levy! How 'bout a kiss!"

Gajeel hardly blinked as he shot an iron fist at a nameless guild member, effectively sending him flying into several people.

The resulting brawl that broke out, that inevitably tangled himself in it, made him lose sight (and grip) of the bookworm, and he could only hope she hadn't gotten herself into trouble.

_Again_.

_This was all Alberona's fault_, he thought punching some poor soul who thought to get in his way. She had better prepare for the shit storm he was about to send her way.

Finally breaking away from the fight, he scanned the room for Levy's distinctive blue hair and found her sitting on top of the bar.

More specifically; _straddling Cana's lap_; and in the process of shoving her tongue into Cana's mouth.

Levy was making out with Cana…

_Oh Hell NO!_

Reaching the bar he forcefully hauled Levy off of Alberona and slung her over his shoulder, ignoring her squeal of surprise.

Once she was secure he turned his furious glare on the Brunette, who gave him a coy smile and had the nerve to say; "You're a lucky man Gajeel, not everyone can kiss like that."

He floundered, mouth falling open before he quickly snapped it shut.

He didn't need _her_ to tell him that.

"Shuddup Alberona," He snarled. "I'll deal with ya later."

Gajeel turned without a backwards glance and made his towards the front of the guild, ignoring the cheerful good byes from his happily flailing cargo.

It would be a cold day in hell before he ever let her drink again.

O.o.O

A/N: So this is what happens when I find prompts that are just too hilarious to pass up. A special thanks to _Plotting_ for the support and editing and just sheer awesomeness, I couldn't have done it without you.

Please R&R and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Imagine your OTP handcuffed together. **

A/N: I was laughing the whole time I was writing this XD

Also Thank You _so_ much for the Reviews, Favorites and Follows! You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did Gajeel and Levy would have way more screen time.

O.o.O

"I can't believe this. _Yer_ suppose to be the responsible one."

Levy leaned against the alley wall in an attempt to catch her breath, scowling up at her partner in crime.

"I _am_."

Gajeel raised their hands, linked together with a pair of reinforced, aluminum handcuffs to prove his point.

"Yer the one who stole the stupid book."

She blushed and clutched the book closer, it was a rare leather bound volume, written by her favorite author, she didn't even steal it, not _really,_ she intended to give it back… after she read it of course.

"_Borrowed_. Not stolen," she countered indignantly. "And if I remember correctly _you _were suppose to distract them while I grabbed the book, I gave you the signal and everything!"

"What the hell kinda signal was that? I thought ya were have havin' a stroke or somthin', and even if I interpreted yer ridiculous '_signal_' yer dumb ass had already knocked over a damn bookcase and was making a run for it. _Into_ a fucking police officer!"

Levy's blush darkened. "Whatever, it's not important right now! We need to get out of here so we're not arrested twice in one day and end up giving Master Markarov a heart attack."

"Well maybe ya should think about that the next time ya decide to go around stealing books."

"_Borrowed_!"

"Uh huh."

"Ugh! Why did I have to get handcuffed with _you_?! You sarcastic, bull headed, arrogant-"

Gajeel clasped his hand over her mouth, cutting off her list of insults as multiple pairs of feet thudded past their hiding spot.

As soon as they faded Levy batted Gajeel's hand away and all but dragged him behind her as she crept out of the alley.

"Oi! Wait they're not-"

"Stop in the name of the law!"

A lone policeman stood in the middle of the street pointing a finger at them accusingly. If Levy's heart hadn't fallen out of her chest she would have found the whole situation hilarious.

So she did what any sensibly person would.

She ran.

She could hear Gajeel swearing as she flew around a street corner with him in tow, ignoring the policemen calling for reinforcements behind them.

"For a tiny person ya sure cause a lot of damn trouble," Gajeel huffed.

She shot him a smirk over her shoulder.

"I learned from the best."


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: _Band aid_

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail.

_O.o.O_

"I told you, I'm fine."

Gajeel paused in his search for the elusive first aid kit, glaring at her over his shoulder.

"Save it. I ain't letting ya bleed all over the damn floor."

He turned back to the cabinet, shifting things out of the way as he muttered about how he swore he didn't _think _he ate first aid kit…

Levy glanced down at her bleeding finger and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Honestly she was fine, just a small slip of the knife and an unlucky digit caught in the crossfire. It hardly counted as an emergency but it had drawn blood. That had been enough draw the attention of Gajeel as he all but materialized beside her, uttering a string of curses as he gently inspected the injury before (ignoring her indignant yelp) lifting her up to sit on a part of counter not occupied by food and sharp objects.

Triumph sounded from the cabinet and the next instant Gajeel was in front of her roll of gauze. Ignoring her incredulous stare at the excessive material, he wrapped it several times around her finger, his face the picture of concentration.

Levy raised an eye brow holding up her bandaged finger, which was now three times its original size.

"Don't you think this is a bit over kill?" she asked exasperated.

He snorted, closing the lid of the first aid kit, "Next time don't be so clumsy."

He turned; a shadow passing over his eyes as he stared at her. Leaning forward Levy poked him hard in the centre of his chest, just above his crossed arms.

"Stop that," She ordered poking him again.

He narrowed his eyes, "I ain't doing nothing'-" Her hand reached up to cover his mouth effectively cutting off his protest.

"I won't break you know," she smiled. "You promised to make me big, remember?"

Red eyes blinked at her for a second before she felt him grin against her hand.

He grabbed her wrist gently praying her delicate hand away.

"Gihi, damn straight."

O.o.O

A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry for the late update T.T schools been hectic and finals are coming up…BUT summer is almost here which means faster update (hopefully)! Anyways Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! Also a special thanks to _Plotting _for being Amazing, I couldn't have done it without you.

R&R!


End file.
